The Dude in the Dam
The Dude in the Dam is the eighth episode of ninth season of Bones. Summary Two students are going to a creek to see a beaver dam. When the young lady walks up to the dam for a photo shoot, she notices decomposing remains intertwined in the dam. Booth and Brennan are at home discussing technological advances versus electronics when Brennan finds out that Tess Brown, a rival author "dissed" her book. Booth points out that it was after she made negative remarks about the authors writing style. They are called about the body. There is a blood trail from a maintance shed down the hill. The body is covered in slugs and drippings. Cam and Wendell are examining the bones (while discussing Bones' latest book review.) The body is missing a front tooth. Dr. Brennan orders him to clean the bones despite Hodgins' orders to wait. He then becomes stuck to the bones. The secretions from the slugs act like a glue. His hand then becomes stuck to Hodgins' cheek, when he notices a perimortem fracture. The injury was inflicted 3 months ago. Angela ID's him as Shaun Nolan, 30, single, working as a print model. His girlfriend is a partner for an accounting firm. She reported he was in a photoshoot and was out of state. Hodgins and Angela discuss the slugs when Angela notices a lump on his neck. It is a fly larvae that he is incubating and "birthing" as his contribution to the bug world. Sweets interviews the girlfriend with a cut and dry showing little emotional response or belief in "love." She keeps good records and states that she will give them her alibi. Angela and Brennan check his email and find pictures of several children although he has none. At the park where the children were playing, Booth and Brennan discover the children are all the product of a sperm donor, Donor 562, Shaun Nolan. The sperm bank sold his semen as a "genius" sample due to going to Yale. In turn, he dropped out of community college and they stopped his donations and terminated his connection. Lanfranco, the woman from the bank states that their relationship is business, as it is prohibited by the banks rules. Hodgins asks Wendell to be his midwife/brithing partner and videographer when the fly is being born. Sweets suspects the sperm donor as she was attached. Nolan was trying to develop immortality through donation and feels anyone getting in the way he will get upset. The parents are also suspect as Nolan has an narcisstic ego. We cut to a television show for Brennan to apologize to the rival author when they begin sparring over theories and tact. The host is incredibly uncomfortable by the women's witty banter and lack of "tact." Nolan shows defensive wounds and trauma from falling down the hill. The overactive slugs are found with testosterone from HCG causing an increase in production of sperm. However the HCG is not pure and likely came from a street dealer. Booth interviews the trainer from the gym. Nolan owed him money for training him, he declines that he sold him any drugs. After some "encouragement" from Booth, the trainer states that he didn't pay for the HCG because another man was mad that his wife wasn't getting pregnant. The bones show cuts that would have caused Nolan would have bled out before going over the hill. Weapon marks show that there were two weapons and probably two killers. Nolan is selling his sperm online. He keeps impeccable records of sperm count, drop locations, products (successful pregnancies/children) as well as a drop at the rest area near where the body was found. There are also emails from an unhappy couple who have been unable to conceive with Nolan's sperm. Mr. Roberts, the unhappy husband is questioned by Sweets at the FBI. Nolan was the couple's last hope. The cost was overwhelming and Nolan was the last chance for children. Mr. Roberts then states that he would have killed the woman at the sperm bank who recommended Nolan. Hodgins finds the murder weapon was a three edged hoe from the rest area. They are kept at all rest stops but the one at that rest stop has been missing since the murder. The head of the sperm bank had been paying Nolan. They had slept together which caused her to become pregnant. Nolan was supposed to leave his girlfriend. The cuts to Nolan's hands were defensive but not from fighting someone off. It was from protecting his "manhood" as the killer was trying to attack his genitals when the aim was misaligned, cutting his femoral artery causing him to bleed out quickly. It is deduced that no man would do that and the killer must be female. The girlfriend knew about the woman from the sperm bank and laughed because Shaun Nolan never wanted children. He had pictures of the children because they were "trophies" to him, that he WAS a man. In the lab, Brennan and Wendell are looking at the skull and notice discolouration. Because Wendell is busy, Angela has to help "birth" Hodgins' fly. She says "my love for you is stronger than my gag reflex." The orbital socket contains a fingernail due to clawing his eyes out. The sperm bank woman admits to killing him because he laughed when she told Nolan about being pregnant. She didn't understand how he could laugh when she was carrying her child. The Journal of Entomology wants to do a story on the bug. They name the bug "Jefferson" Dr. Brennan meets Tess Brown at the diner. The rival is goading Dr. Brennan to up her sales and Brennan's too. The waitress films the conversation where Brown calls her readers idiots. The publisher is going to drop the rival author due to this. Brennan and Booth watch the conversation on a video site with over a million hits. Booth tries to convince her to up the ante of Cathy Reichs' partner, Agent Andy, to make him fight aliens in space. Brennan, of course, is appalled by the idea. Cast Main Cast *Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel *Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz *Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne *Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin *Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor *Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Intern of the Week *Wendell Bray - Michael Grant Terry Guest Cast *Judith Lanfranco - Boti Bliss *Veronica Bardach - Jeanette Brox *Ted Robertson - Ian Kahn *William Wiseman - Loren Lester *Allison Stallings - Alexis Carra *CC Creach - Malcolm Goodwin *Stacy - Grace Bannon *Ben - BJ Mitchell *Tess Brown - Nora Dunn *FBI Agent Kenney - Patrick Brown Featured Music Picture in a Frame by Norah Jones Gallery Bones-ep821 dudeindam-sc15 0665.jpg Bones-ep821 dudeindam-sc15 0606.jpg Bones-ep821 dudeindam-sc11 0471.jpg Bones-ep821 dudeindam-sc3 0366.jpg Bones-ep821 dudeindam-sc3 0173.jpg Bones-ep821 dudeindam-sc3 0170.jpg Bones-ep821 dudeindam-sc3 0144.jpg Video Gallery Notes Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes